Remember This
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: There isn't much left in Austin's life but he's determined to keep it together. With a strained family relationship, love is the last thing he expects and living everyday becomes a harder task. But it all starts with a disagreement about Romeo and Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember This…**

**Chapter One**

"_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves" ~ William Shakespeare._

"But I see no point in Romeo and Juliet. Their story is pointless my friend. They meet on one night and instantly think that they are in love, then typically torn apart only instantly. They strive to be together, but after only little number of days having known each other they decide the most reasonable thing that thy two could do was to die in each others arms, and for what? Neither got to be with the other and their families quarrel never ends, still harming each other and blaming the other for the death of their young child. Their love does nothing but cause the hate which meant that thy could not be together. Therefore thy love story is but pointless. But still people insist that it is nothing but romantic, they see those two star crossed lovers which instantly makes them fall in love with the story. Ask yourself, if you met someone and kissed them on one fateful night, on thy same night would thou not find it strange for them to confess love and ask for marriage. Thou wouldst find it extremely fast and ridicules, you would not find it romantic, unlike this story you read" I say, holding up a copy of the book, showing my true hatred for it.

"Thank you Austin." the teacher says, signalling for me to go back to my seat. "You may not like the story, but you've certainly taken to the language. Thank you for that, it was an excellent speech." she says, I nod my head at her to thank her as I sit back down in my seat near the back of the class. My friend Dez turns to me and smirks, he always did this whenever I did well in class, he thought it mocked me, like calling me a teachers pet or something, but truly, it did not bother me.

"Does anyone have anything to add or argue to Austin's point?" she asks and a number of hands shoot up in the class. "Yes, Elliot"

"Although I agree with Austin's point, I think thou is forgetting the true point of Shakespeare's play. He does not write this to cause people to love thou star crossed lovers. Shakespeare thus did write this story to caution all the young people from his time and now our time, cautioning them that falling in love at thus just a glimpse is but stupid. I fear your point is invalid my friend, you argue against the point that Shakespeare did thus write the play to prove anyway."

"But thou doest not understand. One knows that Shakespeare did write thy play to warn young people, yet that his point has been forgotten over time and is just used as a love story for the past years. My point is not invalid, I am simply trying to remind the people that still hang on his every word that their love story is not what they think"

"Anyone else" the teacher asks again, less people raise their hands to question me, but one person does. "Yes, Brooke" she says as Brooke turns to face me.

"Although Austin does make a very valid and true point, thou can not argue against the love that the two crossed lovers share. For one has not experienced the love that they have, therefore thou can not say it is ridicules."

"But even so if I did experience the love thou says they have, I would not find myself in that position of love after merely a few days. For love at first sight is just a myth made up by the ancients to trick young people into marrying so early. And the idea that thou lovers could not live without each other just makes them seem more pathetic than I am sure Shakespeare wanted them to turn out, and yet somehow we find that them killing themselves because of this is romantic."

"I am disappointed dear Austin. Thou doest not possess the emotions thou thought one had" she sighs, turning her head back to the front of the class and away from me.

"And what does thou mean by that" I say, slamming my hands on the table as I stand from my seat. Everyone turns to face me in that moment as I stare in confusion at Brooke.

"That's enough Austin." she shouts to me just as we hear the bell ring signalling it was time for lunch. "Thank you class, very good work today" she says as we grab our bags from the under our desks and start to filter out of the room. "Austin, can I speak to you for a second" she says just as I'm about to leave with Dez.

"Sure. Go grab a table, I'll meet you there" I shout to him, he nods his head in reply as he leaves the room. As soon as everyone has gone, I walk over to her desk, curious as to what she wanted.

"Your good at this you know" she says with a smile.

"What?"

"This. Debating. Getting your point across"

"Oh, thanks. Not sure everyone listens though" I laugh, running my hand through my hair.

"Your only problem is accepting other peoples opinion. You cant get angry every time someone disagrees with your point because Brooke is right. You haven't been in that position, and for the love of God I hope you never have to.

"Can I, in the politest way possible, ask where this is going"

"I'm saying that you have an impressive mind. The way you can come up with speeches with language from any time is impressive. You're a very cultured person and I want you to join my debate team"

"Um" I laugh, not even thinking about saying the word yes. "No thanks. Debate team, not really my scene"

"Come back if you change your mind"

"Okay" I laugh.

"I'm serious Austin. This could be good for you. I know its been hard since your brother…"

"Please. Don't bring him up. Not now" I reply, swinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out of the room. I go down the several flights of stairs into the crowded canteen.

"What did she want then?" Dez asks as I sit opposite him on the table. He had gotten one right at the back corner of the room, furthest away from anyone else.

"Just wanted to ask if I wanted to join the debate team. God, could you imagine that"

"She has a point you know. With all that Romeo and Juliet crap you pulled back there, I have to say it was impressive."

"I would thank thee but thou feels like one is being mocked" I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. And plus it would be good for you. The only things you ever do it go to school, go to that book store to work and then occasionally I see you when you come into star bucks. That's it. You need to get out more. People are starting to think your wired"

"Well, what if I am? Its that a bad thing?"

"No, its just…"

"I don't want to be like every other person here. Who goes and gets wasted every weekend, thinking a one night stand is the best thing ever. Its not me"

"Okay man. Okay. Well… at least come to the victory party at school this Friday."

"What party?" I ask, getting out my note book to look at what I had written late last night when I had let my hands scribble down any random thoughts my fatigued brain had come up with.

"You seriously don't remember? We beat the Baskerville Dogs! The game was on last Friday, its all anyone talked about for days! We beat our rival team for once! Do you even remember that we have a football team?"

"Oh… yeah… right" I say, but I wasn't really concentrating on the conversation, I was too busy looking at my book, and to be honest, I was impressed.

"Listen Shakespeare Junior. Its this Friday at 7 till fuck knows what time. Fancy dress. I expect you to be there" he says, grabbing the cover of my book and slamming it shut, grabbing my full attention.

"Okay. I'll be there"

**I probably have some explaining to do. I know that I haven't updated anything in ages and I'm sorry. But if you know me then you know that life often gets on top of me and I need breaks to deal with it. So I'm sorry. **

**I've been wanting to write something like this for a while but I never knew how to start it but here we go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and want more.**

**I'm also thinking of deleting a few of my other stories since I just cant continue them anymore. I cant do it, I don't have any ideas for certain ones anymore. **

**Thank you for reading, tell me what you think in the reviews. Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember This…**

**Chapter Two**

"_Our fatigue is often caused not by work, but by worry, frustration and resentment" ~ Dale Carnegie_

"Seriously?" I ask Dez as he holds up a Devil costume to me. "Why would I go as something people despise and fear?"

"Because it's a fancy dress party, your supposed to go as something wired, something people wouldn't expect. Plus, a Devil costume is a popular choice."

"Ah! Then there lies our problem! If I do choose to be the for mentioned Devil, thou can not promise thee that there will not be yet another Devil there."

"God! You know, you really should join the debate team, your such an argumentative bastard" he says seriously but there's a small smirk on his face showing he was kidding. I start laughing at him for trying so hard to insult me, never realising that it didn't work. "Fine, Shakespearean asshole. What about this?" he says grabbing a knight costume from the rack. I have to admit it was the nicest one in the shop, so I accepted the costume and we paid. Dez buying some over the top hippy outfit since he loved all the bright colours.

"Want to come to my house, get ready? I'll order a pizza or something and you can try your hardest to cheer up and talk like a normal person for once?"

"No thanks" I laugh, running my hand through my hair, looking towards the subway. "I should get home. I need to see Elisa anyway"

"Okay. See you at the party" he smile, walking in the opposite direction to the way I was going. "Remember, 7 o'clock. Forget and you know for a fact you will be in a tone of shit tomorrow"

"Yeah, okay" I laugh, shouting back to him before turning on my heels and walking towards the subway.

The ride is long and tiresome, it always is. I sit in a carriage that was empty, at least then it would be as quite as possible. The subway always smelt disturbingly strange, but I always refused to think about what could have happened here to make it smell that way. I grab my book and pen out of my bag. I've often been asked why I carried it around, which personally I thought was a stupid question. Why would I not carry it around with me, for one it was a beautiful book, the cover made of leather and the pages so smooth. Okay, maybe I could understand why people thought I was strange…

I turn to the first page of my book where I've written a couple of my favourite quotes, the top reading…

"_Whatever you do in life will be insignificant, but it's very important you do it because nobody else will. Like when someone comes into your life and half of you says you're nowhere near ready, but the other half says: make her yours forever" ~ Gandhi._

There was something about quotes like this that always made me think. They intrigued me since they weren't your typical quotes you get from pop stars saying follow your dreams. It was honest. Real.

My thoughts are interrupted as the doors of the tube push open and I realise I was already at my stop. I was often told that my mind starts to wander whenever there is silence. According to my dad it was becoming a bad habit.

As I get of the subway a tone of people rush in, pushing and shoving to get by, I cling on to my bag tightly just to make sure. My bag contained the most precious things I had, it had everything important in my life. Well, nearly everything. There was my sister as well.

* * *

"Austin!" she shouts as I enter the front door. Running up to me, I pick her up from the ground and spin her around. She giggles loudly, throwing her head back so her long brown hair glides with her.

"Don't do that Austin" my dad says, walking into the room, his phone still glued to his hand, pressed up against his ear. He holds his hand against the microphone so the person on the other line couldn't hear. "She'll get dizzy. Put her down now" he orders, his voice stern. I do as he says and put her down. She looks disappointed but she gives me a sympathetic smile knowing there was no point arguing against him.

"What's that?" she says, pointing to the fancy dress bag.

"Oh, I'm going to a party tonight. I'm going to be a knight"

"You?" she giggles. "You're not manly enough to be a knight" she laughs before trying to run away but I grab her before she can. I start to tickle her and she bursts in a fit of laughter.

"AUSTIN!" my dad shouts, marching back into the room, for once his phone away from his ear. "I told you! Let Elisa go now!"

"I wasn't hurting her. We were having a bit of fun" I sigh, finding this whole conversation typical.

"No, you weren't! You were hurting her!" he shouts over to me. He was stubborn, never thinking that he was wrong even though he was.

"If you'd listen to her for one second then maybe you would realise the truth!"

"I do listen to her! Elisa, do I listen to you?" looking over to her, still shouting.

"No… no I'm fine" she whispers quietly before practically tip toeing to the other room away from the argument she knew was about to happen.

"See!" he shouts.

"You know what. I don't have time for this tonight. I have to get ready, I have to get Elisa ready for bed, since I seem to be the only one who looks after her! Then I'm going out"

"You don't understand anything Austin. Maybe one day when you grow up you'll realise how much I'm actually doing for the both of you" he says as he wanders out of the room. I laugh to myself out of frustration.

* * *

After tucking Elisa in bed, she refuses to go to sleep until she has seen me in my costume and I reluctantly agree. She laughs as she walks in, dazzled by the fake plating and shoulder pads.

"It looks good" she yawns, closing her eyes more and more with every blink. "You make a better knight then I thought" she smiles just as she drifts off to sleep. I walk out of her room and back to mine, quickly grabbing my phone when I realise that it had just turned 7. I text Dez to tell him I'm on my way.

"Going out" I say walking straight past my dad and to the door.

"What are you dressed like? You look like a fool"

"Its called fancy dress dad. I wouldn't expect you to know, its something to do with fun"

"How was school?" he asks, trying to change the subject. "You'd better be working hard" A year ago he somehow managed to get me a place at NYU. He said to keep my place I had to work hard, and he wouldn't let me forget that he was the one that got me the place.

"Good. My English class is going well, teacher said she's happy. Wanted me to join the debate team"

"Did you say yes?"

"No. Not my thing" I say, which instantly makes him explode.

"When are you going to stop wasting opportunities? Having a reference saying you were a huge part of the debate team will be good for you, with that and my help you actually have a chance of getting a good job"

"I don't need your help. And to me, a job isn't my main priority"

"You really are just a child"

"I'm not doing this now. I promised to meet Dez" I sigh, leaving the house.

"Don't be too late back" I hear him say, but I close the door before I even think about answering.

* * *

"Your late" Dez sighs as I walk up to the entrance.

"Yeah, but be glad I showed up"

"True" he smirks. He wouldn't admit it, but I could tell that he was proud that I showed up. "Come on. You have to see some of the girls they have in here"

**Boring chapter I know! I'm sorry! It will get more interesting from now on I promise. **


End file.
